<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kokichi multiverse by jay_phantomhive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628985">Kokichi multiverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_phantomhive/pseuds/jay_phantomhive'>jay_phantomhive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_phantomhive/pseuds/jay_phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the cast of v3 react to shit about kokichi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kokichi multiverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Himiko, Maki, and shuichi had just escaped the killing game when a bright light enveloped them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And they woke in a unfamiliar place.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shuichi POV <br/>We woke up in a dimly light room. And looking around it looked like a theater as I look around at the people with me I see everyone who has died(except Kokichi) and as they were waking up a loud voice boomed throughout the theater <br/>"HELLOOOOOO, and before you attack me give me a minute to explain why you are all here"<br/>We all look over to see where the voice came from to see a 5'1 girl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm here to show you somethings and my name is Jaida but call me Immy." The young girl said "I'm 13 but anyways take a seat and we can start but Tenko come sit here" The 13 year old said when Tenko sat down she sat on her lap. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We all took our seats and got started watching.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>